The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, botanically known as Cynara scolymus L., and herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘BCL 9-11’. This new variety is characterized by exhibiting very large semi-glossy fruit heads that have weighed more than 900 gm., and thick, fleshy bracts and hears. The fruit heads are rounder than the parent lines with reduced pubescence. The bracts are more compact that its parents.
Cynara scolymus L., commonly known as ‘Globe’ artichoke, is a perennial herb and is a member of the family Asteraceae, also known as the Compositae family. ‘Globe’ artichokes comprise: leaves, which are pinnately lobed, but primarily spineless; globose capitula composed of overlapping layers of large involucral bracts; and receptacles, which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads (or buds). The immature buds are harvested before the appearance of sexual organs (or the mature flower) and are considered vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be steamed, boiled, or baked after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor, M. Chanbandar near Perpignan, France. It was selected from a hybrid crossing of the artichoke variety ‘BH 35-22’ (unpatented) and the artichoke variety ‘BCA 3-21’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/372,050). The inventor performed asexual reproduction of the new cultivar via division near Perpignan, France. It was demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of sexual reproduction.